


【哈利波特AU】找圆手的金色飞贼

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [33]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】找圆手的金色飞贼

临近六月，权顺荣接到了一通意想不到的电话。

彼时距离他开始首个巫师电视台综艺节目的拍摄已经过去了两个月，他的名字也因节目的陆续播出而屡次登顶魔法世界的推特趋势。其中持续最久的一次，就发生在上一期播出后。他带着女儿在崔胜澈的主场观赛兼录制节目时，看着人群散去后空空荡荡的赛场独自落泪，仙子一般模样深深刺痛了无数粉丝和路人的心，网民们纷纷刷起了“#权选手 上场吧#”的话题。

“你是喝多了吗？”权顺荣的声音惊讶极了，甚至忘了自己正在录制中。

“哎，怎么能！”电话对面是温布恩黄蜂队的现任队长，当年权顺荣的同期挚友。“国内比赛，和查德理火炮队。队长是胜澈哥，你们很熟吧？”

放下电话的权顺荣坐在地毯上呆滞了好一会，他甚至在思考自己是不是不小心碰到了什么隐形时间转换器。电话那边的亲故说，这是给他的生日惊喜。虽然是国内俱乐部之间的比赛，但是分数也会实打实地计入联赛成绩，决定今年英格兰联盟的冠军花落谁家。过于兴奋的他没能想到这一层——新建立起来的巫师电视台急需借着综艺节目热门话题的东风提高其他时段的收视率，他登场温布恩的比赛也对抬高球赛转播权的价格百利而无一害。以一次很难拉开巨大分数差的常规比赛作赌注，实在是微不足道。

兴奋过后，权顺荣一边给扫帚杆抛光，一边叹着气冷静下来。

天性爱热闹的他享受带着孩子登上电视台，以魁地奇赛场之外的另一种形式万众瞩目。可是全圆佑却对此开心不起来，生怕哪个网民一时兴起扒出了他本人的职务，和全英国黑巫师结下梁子的资深傲罗，让家人跟着受害。权顺荣对于电视的操作仅是一知半解，对于上网更是兴趣缺缺，但全网民却时时紧张地盯着热搜，个人隐私被曝光就要立刻通知网络部门删除。所幸至今唯一和全圆佑挂钩的，就是关于权顺荣为什么结婚之后迅速退隐的猜测，理由是否真是权顺荣所说的伤病问题，会不会背后有个控制欲极强、拼命剥削权顺荣的丈夫在操纵。这些话全圆佑通常是一笑而过，即使权顺荣问起“大家在网上说什么了”，全圆佑也只会挑着“权选手好帅我可以”“敏英妹妹awsl”一类无关痛痒的赞美读给他听。

上一周他们还为此爆发了一场冷战，到如今权顺荣都心有余悸。他不知道自己的上场是否会激化他和全圆佑的矛盾，因此并没敢一口答应。毕竟魁地奇于他而言已经是过去式，是午夜梦回会让他轻轻叹息的年少情怀，和爱人孩子的平凡生活才是现在进行中。霍格沃茨教师的薪水丰厚，但和职业运动员的收入比起来实在是不值一提。刚刚辞职时，权顺荣花了好长时间才接受，自己不再是那个一场大赛夺魁就能赚得普通人半年血汗钱的明星了，而是比无数普通人中再普通不过的一个。所幸那个时候全圆佑的工资已经随着迅速的擢升，足够让他维持过去的生活水平。权顺荣当时自嘲，帮全圆佑付房租的日子不会再有了，以后是全圆佑给他零花钱的时代了。就算全圆佑对他大方得无可挑剔，摊开手向上对着丈夫要钱的感觉还是糟糕透了。随着孩子出生，这种境况只是愈演愈烈，可是这种郁闷只能一个人藏在心里。全圆佑已经足够努力，他额外的抱怨只是让他心里不安而已。

节目的播出让权顺荣梦回十七岁。每一期的出演费高得令他合不拢嘴巴也就算了，乖巧的女儿一出现在屏幕上就成为了巫师父母们心目中的小天使，婴儿视频用品的代言纷至沓来。权顺荣偶尔去古灵阁检查了一次自己的银行账户，差点觉得妖精们搞错了储藏室。他突然觉得有了底气，无需苦苦思索今天买菜余下的钱是给女儿买发夹、还是给儿子买新天平，答案简单无比，那就是——都买，而且连上他过去都不会考虑的、自己的份一起。

那天权顺荣进门把大包小包扔满了沙发，再兴奋地坐在地毯上逐一拆开。除却孩子们的礼物，不外是披风、靴子和新长袍。每个魁地奇选手都喜欢新装备，权顺荣也不能免俗。只不过如今不再是职业选手了，需要用钱的地方很多，自然一套旧护具就可以用上很久。他兴奋地把那些在阳光下泛着柔和光芒的衣袍抛起来，闭上眼睛等着它们像光滑的雪水一样从半空落下，再紧紧地搂在胸前傻笑。把长袍从头上拽下来的一瞬间，他却对上了全圆佑的眼睛。

“这么开心？”

“当然了。”权顺荣收不住脸上的笑容。

“为什么？”全圆佑脸上没什么表情，好像不是在提问而是在陈述案情。

“不好看吗？”权顺荣随意拎起来一件在身上比划了一下。“好看的衣服这么多，怎么可能不开心。”

“给谁看呢？”全圆佑的语气很平静，虽然内心并非如此。

什么给谁看。权顺荣困惑地想。还没等他开口，全圆佑就迅速地接上了下一句话。

“为什么以前不买。”

权顺荣依然笑嘻嘻地，没有注意到身边猫咪逐渐竖起的毛发。“以前我也不用出席什么场合不是吗？”

“你想去的话每天都有场合给你出席。”

“现在不稀罕和你去啦！”权顺荣快乐地把叠好的衣服码起来。

全圆佑的脸色顿时变得很差。

“和谁去？”

“当然是和选手们去啦。”权顺荣回想起以前作为体育界人士代表会见外国政要的场景。

“好啊。”全圆佑站起来，拍打了一下长袍下摆，“去了就别回来了。”

权顺荣最终还是答应了老朋友的邀约，毕竟这个机会对他来说实在是太难得了。魁地奇世界几乎不存在选手复出的案例，能有一次正式比赛的参加机会已经是万幸中的万幸。全圆佑拒绝了他犹豫再三才提出的观赛邀约，理由是那天要出任务。没课的时间他就独自在霍格沃茨的空地上练习那些多年未使用的专业动作，午餐时也不再如同往日那般尽情吃饭，生怕自己在后辈们面前笨拙出丑。说实话，他对赢球并不抱太多希望，但也以专业选手的认真态度参加战术会议。队长劝他不要太要强，温布恩黄蜂队的凯旋号角吹遍世界，一场国内小比赛算不上什么。可他是权顺荣，十年前魁地奇场上的胜利之星，火一样燃烧氛围的权hoshi，他怎么可能不要强呢。

比赛日权顺荣紧张得直冒汗，但是还是对着看台上的一双儿女故作镇定地挥手。他的脸出现在直播屏幕上的一瞬间球场就沸腾了，几乎震得他头痛。后来他又从熟悉的PD那里知道，那成为了球赛转播开始以来收视率最高的瞬间。

战术会议上他们商定了策略，眼看击球手的分数就达到了预期，权顺荣也不得不紧绷起来，追踪着金色飞贼的踪迹。他的对手年轻矫健，更是怀着要击败传奇前辈的自负心，一丝一毫也没有谦让的意思。权顺荣心中暗喜，他爱的就是这样堂堂正正的比赛，输赢自有天数，痛快地享受才是第一。金色的暗影在他面前闪过时，他和对手几乎时同时催动扫帚紧追上去，两个人在空中的缠斗时不时引起观众席的惊呼。就在他加速的一瞬间，一记游走球直冲过来。场下一片哗然，看热闹不嫌事大的小报记者已经开始撰写“英雄迟暮”的文章，孩子们高声哭叫起来。

权顺荣躺在冰冷的地面上，整个口腔里都是血腥的味道。尖锐的哨声迫使他睁开眼睛。医疗队疾奔过来，他却在疼痛中举起了尚能活动的左手。金色飞贼垂下了高傲的翅膀，晃晃悠悠地飘出来。先是短暂的沉默，接着他就被海啸般的欢呼淹没。

综艺播出日在球赛播出日的转天，人们终于得知了这场比赛的全貌。权顺荣本来能轻松闪身躲过痛击，可是他却为了不让身旁的对手被击中鼻梁骨而推开了对方，自己的肩膀撞上了凶狠的游走球。他发誓，自己这样做绝非处于英雄情怀或者作秀，只是同为职业选手的惺惺相惜，和面对远年轻于自己的孩子时类似兄长或父亲的保护欲。他深知这样的重伤能怎样地毁坏以敏捷取胜的找球手，如果再来一次他还会做出相同的选择。不出意料地，“永远的传奇”等话题又刷上了热搜。

全圆佑坐在电视前，一边吃小番茄一边趁权顺荣和孩子们不在家，看着那期让他心气不顺的综艺。事后采访中的权顺荣手臂被加压带包裹着，现在依然肿的老高。

“请说说赢球感想吧。”

“嗯，很感谢温布恩黄蜂队和放送局给我这个机会，真的很感谢。”

“还想再上场吗？”

“虽然非常感激，但是现在手臂完全不能动了，所以有这一次就足够感激了。”

“当天因为受伤没能接受现场采访，回到当时，会说点什么呢？”

“怎么说，实现了流眼泪那天希望孩子们看看阿爸帅气模样的心愿，即使被砸死也会笑着闭上眼睛了。”

PD和staff们都笑了。

“也感谢为我应援的孩子们，明明是十分钟也坐不住的年纪却一直在那里加油。“

“最后——圆佑啊。”

“明明说了不来的，可是还是被我发现坐在那里了。呀，我可是职业找‘圆’手啊，怎么可能找不到你呢。”

“比起得到每场只能抓一次的金色飞贼，更幸福的是得到了独一无二的你。”

“……”

“啊……什么呀……请PDnim帮忙剪掉吧……真是！”


End file.
